A Ghost and a Seeker
by Mediziner
Summary: This fun One-Shot takes place after the movie and begins somewhat around Season 3 of my own little idea... Silverfang is often having trouble adjusting to her life in the Decepticons under Galvatron's rule... But what if one night, she saw her former Air Commander again? Rated T just to be safe.


_Mediziner's Rambles: Holy crap, holy crap... Honestly I was in a nervous wreck about submitting this... I haven't done something like this before honestly so I might be very shy when I read those reviews xD... My brain decided to poop this out then I got stuck mid-way trying to finish this while fighting Writer's Block... I'm not fully pleased with how this came out but I'm glad at least I finished it... My fingers hurt... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! I spent About almost Two and a half Months writing this thing...!_

_Edit: Artwork Image by Skeleton-Hellflame and used with their permission!  
_

_Enjoy!_

Charr... A burned out barren husk... Or what would it seem to be once a thriving planet. The Decepticons were driven from Cybertron once the Autobots had taken full control of the planet and defeated Unicron. Silverfang, one of the soldiers left from Megatron's soldiers before he reformatted into Galvatron alongside a few of his minions were also changed into his reliable soldiers. Silverfang is also a Seeker... Or what she claims to be a Seeker, she doesn't know what she really seemed to be due to the fact she seemed rather similar to Slugslinger's mode, a twin cockpit jet. However, the only thing different from her was that she had four wings instead of two.

Ever since Galvatron had completely obliterated Starscream during his coronation, things weren't the same for her anymore. None of the other Seekers were around anymore as far as she's known... She wasn't sure if the Rainmakers were still alive or not, she enjoyed visiting Acid Storm and Sunstorm... Though she could not exactly remember their third trine mate, but he was also an alright Mech. Silverfang wasn't sure what kept her going anymore as she had no interest in following Galvatron as she's found that Mech a crazy lunatic... He was nothing like Megatron at all.

She had to admit she misses being back home in Kaon. Though she had no doubt that the Autobots may have destroyed the Decepticons' cities... So now, she's stuck here on Charr with the rest of her fellow Decepticon allies. In all honest to truth, she wanted to become a neutral... But Galvatron wouldn't allow it, but gave her two choices. Either to remain as a Decepticon but choose to do usual 'guard' work, or to be executed where she stood. Reluctantly, she had no choice but to choose to being a usual minion guard, but it was better than being turned into slag by the crazed lunatic.

At least she seemed relieved that a few that she knew from the start were still around, such as Soundwave, his cassettes, Astrotrain, the Constructicons, the Combaticons, Dirge, and Thrust. She could not deny that she missed Thundercracker's seriousness and Skywarp's silly nonsense and his habit of pushing the other 'Cons down the stairs whenever he was bored, sometimes prank the others, or at times tease both his Trinemates. But no, they were not coming back... No one can come back from the dead...

Silverfang gave a long heavy sigh, she could remember it all. Her processor was fogged by the memories again as she left her personal quarters, heading to relieve a minion's duty so that she could take over. The job is indeed rather boring as usual, nothing interesting ever happens, and at times she has to admit she misses the action very much... Oh, how only if everyone that were gone came back, if Megatron didn't change into Galvatron... It was just too much for the Femme Seeker to take, especially now that there was no Air Commander to follow.

She remained at her post for a reasonable amount of joors, often losing count of how long she had been at her post for... Sometimes she would often see Astrotrain and Blitzwing passing by, they hadn't seemed bothered by the changes, neither were the Constructicons and Combaticons... She seemed to feel as if she were the only one left of Megatron's Decepticons.

_'Slag it all... I just wish everything could just go back to how it all was before... Before... Urgh, I don't know... I just wished that everything hadn't changed all of a sudden... So many Decepticons lost... So many gone missing...'_

"You're relieved, Silverfang."

Silverfang hadn't noticed one of the Decepticon guards speaking to her, relieving her of her duties but the four winged Seeker was lost deep in her processor.

"Silverfang... Silverfang!"

**"SLIVERFANG!"**

**"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"** She snapped, causing the other Decepticon guards to look in her direction as she froze stiff. The guard that's relieving her repeating himself despite cowering at Silverfang's snarling face, those fangs that she had were rather menacing at times, especially when she was snarling or growling in complete rage. Straightening himself up, he repeated.

"You're relieved, Silverfang."

"Urgh, about slaggin' time!" Silverfang groaned, immediately leaving her post in a scowling manner. The guard stared at her back the entire time after placing himself in his post until Silverfang was out of his sight. What could be her problem? She had changed rather unexpectedly, surely as he recalled it wasn't like her to burst out like this.

Little did Silverfang know, she was being followed by a mysterious yet familiar figure.

_**Silverfang's Quarters:**_

Silverfang had bursted into her room, shutting the doors immediately and locking herself in. She couldn't help but feel as if she were going to lose her processor, she needed to be away from everyone else. "Damn it all, I just hate the Decepticons... With how they are now with Galvatron's rule... I feel like things just need to go back the way they were, during Megatron's rule, more logical, more action, less retreats... It's just that terrible... Urgh..." She snarled to herself, dropping slightly onto her berth.

_**"So it seems you still remain loyal in a sort of way, do you?"**_

Silverfang lifted her helm, looking around for the voice. "Who's there!?" She demanded with a snarl, reaching for her blaster. There was a short laugh, then the voice spoke again.

_**"Why Silverfang... You hurt my feelings, don't you recognize your own Air Commander? Quite amusing you hate how the Decepticons are now, yet... You have Forgotten who I am?"**_ The voice revealing itself, a ghostly figure of none other than Starscream.

Silverfang couldn't believe what she is seeing, yet even seeming to process what her optics are showing her. Slowly, she aimed at Starscream, which seemed to only make him smirk. _**"You can't kill what's already dead, Silverfang."**_ The ghostly figure of the Air Commander approached Silverfang slowly, which caused the four winged Femme Seeker to flinch slightly, backing up as she dropped her blaster. "I-It's hard to believe my own optics... You can't be... You just cannot be..." She was shaking completely, Silverfang just could not at all process what's going on.

"I... I-I don't understand... Why do you somehow still live...?- Well, your spark at least...? I know that you, yourself, Starscream, never was one for giving up yet... I never would have imagined your determination for never giving up would go... This far... Anyways, why are you here? Surely you could be elsewhere doing something to entertain yourself or something than spend time with a useless Seeker such as myself." Silverfang frowned. Starscream ceasing his approach.

_**"Useless? In the past, maybe. Yet..."**_

Sighing, Silverfang simply looked away, walking around Starscream's ghost and picked up to her blaster and immediately putting it away in her sub space pocket. Frowning, she spoke before Starscream could continue his sentence, looking at him in the optics after facing him again. "Yet nothing, Starscream... Whatever you're going to say is simply a lie... It's just as you said before years ago, I'm unfitting to be considered a Seeker and a Decepticon." Her Amethyst coloured optics slowly looking away from him, Silverfang bit her lip slightly, though not caring that she had caused a tiny slit in her lip due to her long fangs. "None of the Seekers are alive anymore, well perhaps two others are still alive... Dirge and Thrust... I don't know what happened to Ramjet though, I only recall hearing one of them saying that he was lost or disappeared... Or perhaps exterminated... Yet they've also changed, they were pretty rough and out of line with you gone and I'm unsure about the Rainmakers-"

_**"Heh...You really are still the same."**_ Starscream spoke again with a smirk, appearing in front of her as this caused her to flinch, falling backwards.

"What...? Nonsense! Starscream, things have changed since you were destroyed, well as far as my knowledge expands... And don't appear like that in front of me again! To me, the Decepticons are just a bunch of lousy morons now that most of you are to me... Are..."

_**"Gone?"**_ The ghostly Seeker finished as Silverfang nodded, seemingly in a sorrowful way, a very rare thing to see this four winged Seeker express. Getting up and turning on her heel, she made her way outside to her balcony, overlooking the rest of the city of Charr as Starscream walked, or perhaps floated by her side. Silverfang at times had to admit it seemed rather odd that she could see through her former Air Commander, his spark glowing at the center of his chest. To her, at a fair distance from him, he looked alive, unable to see through him but of course if she did get close to him again...

Without anymore thoughts, shaking her head, she took off into the skies, transforming into her twin cockpit four winged cybertronian jet form. Her paint job glistened like the full moon. The Air Commander observed for a few moments before taking to the skies, transforming into his _F-15 Eagle_ jet mode. Funny how his earth vehicle mode had remained with him even in death.

They were in silence, flying side by side as they flew over Charr. The Femme Seeker wasn't sure if this is really her former Air Commander or not, despite the ghostly figure itself behaved exactly just like him... A part of her kept telling her it's really him.

The sound of another jet approached them, Starscream looked visually off to the side, seeing that it is Dirge as he made himself invisible, distancing himself from Silverfang, listening carefully as Dirge ascended towards the Femme Seeker.

"Well, well... What are you doing here all by yourself, Silverfang? Still Mumbling to yourself thinking you would be the next Air Commander?" The cone-head Seeker gloated, Silverfang dismissed him by not saying a thing, despite she knew what expression the other jet had on his face.

Starscream listened carefully, did Silverfang wanted his place as the new Air Commander if he were to be gone? He knew the Femme was worthless and unforgiving years ago but wait... Still thinking? Surely she would have fought to claim the title as Air Commander as soon as he was destroyed, but yet she had not? He carefully listened more to the conversation.

"That was a long time ago, Dirge." Silverfang snapped. "I have no interest in wanting to be the Air Commander under the rule of Galvatron, I'm loyal only to both Starscream and Megatron... I dare not to follow a ravaging lunatic, Galvatron is nothing like Megatron. I'd rather follow him than that crazy lunatic."

Dirge only laughed at her words. Out of rage, Silverfang transformed into her robot mode, aiming her null ray blasters and opened fire on the cone head seeker, this caused Dirge to also transform and return fire with his own null ray blasters. Another jet approached as it was none other than Thrust, the supposed leader of the cone heads, joined the fight alongside his trine mate, returning fire to Silverfang which forced the Femme Seeker to retreat, transforming back into her alt mode and descended back into Charr.

The cone head Seekers followed closely, continuing to rain their null ray blasters upon the Femme Seeker. Silverfang had already sustained quite a bit of damage as she drew near to Charr, she needed to find somewhere to hide or to lose them, Anything to get them off her tail. She hadn't known that Starscream ended up possessing Dirge's body, causing him to ram into Thrust. "Hey, watch it Dirge!" The red cone head snapped, dodging the 2nd ramming.

"It's not me, I don't have control of my body!" The blue cone head replied, struggling to regain control of himself again.

_**"You two really are a bunch of fools."**_

Dirge felt himself being able to control his own body again, though the two cone heads had stopped, transforming into their robot modes, coming face to face with their former Air Commander.

"Starscream!?" They both exclaimed in complete shock.

_**"Good to know you idiots haven't forgotten about me, even in this state, I am still the Air Commander around here."**_

Starscream folded his arms over his chest as both Dirge and Thrust were not sure what to make of this, instead aiming their null ray blasters and began blasting away at their ghostly Air Commander, the shots only going through him as they did no effect.

Starscream only laughed as Dirge and Thrust ceased fire, they were already spooked by their shots having no effect. They began backing up as the Air Commander came nearer and nearer. "L-Lets get out of here, Dirge!" Thrust cried as he transformed into his alt mode and gunned his engines, fleeing.

"Wait for me, Thrust!" Dirge panicked as he also transformed, gunning his engines and sped off right after his trine mate.

Meanwhile, Silverfang had slightly crash landed to the ground, though wasting no time having to move elsewhere to avoid attracting attention from any nearby Decepticon soldiers or anyone else at the least. _'I have a feeling Soundwave may have sent either Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, or Ratbat after me... Fragging cassettes can never lose their targets...'_ She gave a slight sigh as she took refuge in a seemingly abandoned building, also hoping that none of the Energy Leeches or Charr Spiders made their home in the building as they were devastating creatures, native to the planet Charr itself.

She was a mess, if only those cone heads hadn't ruined her little quiet flight, she wouldn't even be in this condition now. The building she's in is completely bare, the walls and ceiling seem to be rotting yet it was fairly sturdy, which she is thankful for. Silverfang wasn't very talented in the medical station that well but she had been able to repair herself just slightly, though rather poorly... At least for her, as long as the wounds were no longer leaking, she hadn't cared.

_**"So, this is where you are."**_ Silverfang looked upwards in startle, seeing Starscream standing from a large window. Frowning, she only looked away and sighed. "Why do you still follow me around? Even if I am the only one who's only loyal to both you and Megatron, you shouldn't be wasting your time with me... Whatever reason you have that involves me."

Smirking, Starscream leaped from the window, floating downwards onto the ground as he walked up to the injured Femme. Slowly, once she could slightly see a little of her former Air Commander more clearly, she slowly looked up right at him again, she wasn't sure what to say... Though a thought struck her but unsure if she should subspace out something she had kept from his interrupted coronation when Galvatron interrupted and destroyed him with a single powerful blast. She hadn't seen more of it but she flew off, not wanting to be involved and obliterated next. Never admitting to anyone, but it was also when she ached all over after witnessing Starscream's death at his own coronation...

Thinking for a moment, she revealed a familiar item from her sub space pocket and into her hands, Starscream's crown. It had a couple cracks but Silverfang was able to put it back together and repair it, the cracks were barely noticable.

_**"That's... My crown!?"**_ Starscream exclaimed, Silverfang nodded as he seemed rather surprised to see it again.

"I know it's not that good, but Galvatron crushed it after your death... I gathered all the pieces I could secretly and began putting it back together... It still has some cracks here and there but they should not be noticable, I think... I kept it hidden in my sub space pocket. I would have had it sitting next to a couple holographic photos of our fellow former Decepticons but of course... If they saw that-"

Silverfang was interrupted as her ghostly Air Commander walked up towards her as this caused the Femme Seeker to back up against the wall. From there, despite Starscream is a ghost, he had placed his hands firmly against the wall, pinning her there. _**"Are you perhaps inquiring that you... How to put it this way... You were once rather... Fond of me in a way?"**_

This had jolted old feelings completely back to Silverfang, she remained silent, though despite the harsh treatment she had recieved from him and his Trine over the years, she had still somewhat had a thing for the Air Commander, but never revealed or showed any signs of them at all, knowing Decepticons found that emotion weak and a waste of time... Well, not exactly a waste of time but perhaps too much of a distraction. They were staring into each others' optics, not a word from Silverfang. Normally she would get away easily but even as a ghost, somehow his presence felt... Physical to her even though he is but only a soul... Or in correction, a spark.

"Wh-Why do you care? Knowing you, all you think about is taking control of the Decepticons as the new leader and then conquer the entire galaxy... You have no time for wasting your time with others such as me, what would a 'worthless' Seeker as you claim me to be do for you anyways?" Silverfang replied, slightly scowling.

_**"Hm, is that how you would speak to your Air Commander, Silverfang...?"**_ Starscream began as he moved one of his hands towards one of her wings, while he would simply end up going through anyone and anything, he was pleased as Silverfang started to react to his 'touch' somehow, shivering slightly, as he traced a couple lines along it. Seekers were known for their very sensitive wings and often did not like others giving them even the slightest touch, perhaps the only exception being that if any Medical Officers needed to tend to them as long as they dared not try anything funny to them, primarily requiring help to get their wings repaired. He neared her audio receptors. _**"Would you really lie to me...?"**_ He asked her silkily.

"N-No..." Silverfang managed to say, it was overwhelming as the Air Commander continued to trace lines along her wing. A part of her wanted to scramble away but the other part screamed to remain where she stood. She struggled to resist, biting her lip again as she looked away, cursing slightly to herself. "D-Don't play around... With my feelings..." Silverfang spoke again, gritting her teeth. The former Air Commander ignoring her words, he liked seeing the Seeker Femme before him tremble under his 'touch' though he had mentally thought to himself he would be able to do much more to her if he had a physical body again.

Eventually he stopped, Silverfang sighed in slight relief as her legs gave out, slowly slumping to the ground as the crown rolled away out of her grasp just mere inches from the two Seekers, it also made her a bit scared that if he continued any further, she would end up completely under his control. It felt too much like a dream to her, too much... Silverfang relaxed herself as she spoke.

"You really shouldn't have done that..." She murmured softly, gritting her teeth tightly, fangs revealed as she continued.

"You're only just messing with me, you don't even care about anyone at all, as it is you as well that you have not changed... Even if you're only a spark now. I have no care about these things anymore, I'm much more like all the other Decepticons now. The only thing you even care about is becoming Leader of the Decepticons and conquering the universe..."

Silverfang knew that Starscream still wasn't budging or even thinking of getting off of her, the thought of being pinned down by the ghostly figure of the Air Commander did indeed seem a bit odd but yet... Sometimes she just feels that his handsome looks just draw her in... As if he were a fox and she were to be the rabbit, eventually being caught and about to be eaten. She jolted as he made some slight movements, he neared closer to her.

"W... What are you doing?" She asked cautiously, though however no answer came as he neared closer and closer, to a point where she started thinking what she knew what he planned to do, a part of her wanted to get away but she was still frozen in place, pinned. She cursed herself mentally for the old feelings returning, she dimmed her optics, unsure of what will happen. Though she was eventually mad that she heard Starscream laugh, finding him off to the side as she sat up after bringing her optics back online.

"You sly Seeker..." Silverfang muttered, clearly unamused as she gave him a slight embarrassed scowl. This seemed to worsen the ghostly Air Commander's laughing.

_**"You are an easy one to fool."**_ Starscream said after ceasing his laughter, smirking as this caused the Femme Seeker to shyly look away.

"Tch..." Silverfang grumbled to herself slightly, she disliked being made a fool of, even by her former Air Commander. She reached over for the crown, brushing the bit of dust and dirt off as she could partially see her reflection in it's golden shining beauty. She was absorbed into her thoughts as she looked at her own reflection, until when Starscream's voice rang through her audio receptors as he spoke.

_**"Hm, if I still were functional... I would have made another for a... Queen."**_ He said, examining both Silverfang and his crown.

"Hmph... You're just saying that, I highly doubt you'd even want a mate." Silverfang dismissed placing the crown carefully to her side, she looked slightly at her arms as the rays of the moon reflected off of her armour. "Besides, I don't see almost any Decepticon Femmes anymore... I think Galvatron may have offlined some along with a few of the other Decepticons that had remained loyal to both you and Megatron." With a heavy sigh, Silverfang added. "I feel as if the Decepticons are truly no more with both of you gone... Well, in a way you're still around though...-" Silverfang hadn't noticed that once again, Starscream had gone up close to her again, though this time his hand seeming to snake it's way and what seemed to be grabbing a hold of her by the chin, which she wasn't sure how to explain but the grip seemed to feel so real... Or it could be her sensors having glitches.

_**"Well, perhaps I'll have to show you then."**_ Before Silverfang could say anything, Starscream brought himself closer and 'kissed' her. Of all Mechs, Silverfang was not expecting that her former Air Commander would do such a thing, especially with how he treated her and the other Seekers. She slightly dimmed her optics, she would lean into the kiss perhaps but she would end up falling forward. Starscream mentally smirked at rather how... Easy and simple that this Femme Seeker had fallen into his little kiss, but cursed himself that they in a way couldn't touch each other, not in that way perhaps but the thought made him think it did not seem like such a bad idea if possible. However, he also wasn't expecting that the kiss would be so... Irresistible despite not really feeling the entire thing... Unless he were to possess one to engage in such an action.

Despite not being able to feel anything... There was one thing, but he wasn't sure if Silverfang would agree with his offer, would she accept if he brought it up to her? He had a wall kept around him, Femmes he mostly were around with in the past only messed with him in the end and one of the incidents that caused him to build that said wall was that one of them had taken advantage of him. Because Seeker wings were sensitive, it ended up with him bound in stasis cuffs... And a humiliating plaything. He wasn't sure about Silverfang, but she did not look like the type that would make others a plaything... Hell, as far as his memory banks stretched, he had seen her dismissing other Mechs whenever they asked her to be theirs.

That was before, this is now... Nothing can happen to him as a ghostly figure except for one thing, but for now he decided to tease Silverfang again, catching her off guard by tracing his digits along one of her wings again. The Femme Seeker's spark was scorching, both the kiss and the traces of his 'touch' along her wings were making things much difficult for her to resist, as if she were fighting a losing battle. After a few breems, Starscream eventually broke the 'kiss' and let go of Silverfang as the Femme Seeker is completely in a daze, looking as if she were under a spell of some sorts.

"Wh... You..." Silverfang wasn't sure what she could say or respond, but she seemed rather disappointed, her spark still burning like a raging inferno though finding herself difficult to snap out of her 'trance' as the ghostly Seeker spoke.

_**"If that wasn't good enough for you..."**_ He paused with a mischievous smirk, bringing one of his ghostly hands to her cheekplate. _**"Perhaps I need to find a more... How do you say... **__**Stronger**__** way to show my affections, maybe?"**_ His hand began trailing from Silverfang's cheekplate, down her neck wires, he moved his hand back and started to slightly point directly at her chest- Pointing where her spark is.

_'This has to be a... A dream... Is he asking about the... The... S-S-Spark merging?...'_ The Femme Seeker seemed completely dazed about the entire thing yet shocked, or she seemed unsure about how she could be feeling exactly... But the only issue is, that in her thoughts... Would it really be possible...? She can't touch Starscream but he could somehow feel her in a sort of strange way she can't seem to describe... Her optics seemed to be slightly fixed on Starscream's mutant spark... Would she be able to perhaps even give it a gentle light touch, to see if it is really real...?

"I... I... Starscream, I don't know... I'm not even sure if your Spark is really there... I can see it but I don't know if it's..."

_**"Show me your spark, Silverfang."**_ Starscream commanded teasingly, pausing as he brought himself closer near her Audio Receptors. _**"...Air Commander's orders."**_ He finished with a grin which made Silverfang shudder shyly. The Femme Seeker herself felt she were powerless, under his control completely even if he is a ghostly figure... Or a spark... She could never almost perhaps turn him down at all... Almost everything of that very Seeker is just completely irresisting. She had a feeling that Starscream would end up decieving her and destroy her very spark... she hadn't cared, she had already felt the Decepticons are long gone. She did as told, opening her chest compartment, her spark exposed completely.

She slightly flinched as Starscream crawled towards her, whispering. _**"Good... Now be still, for me..."**_ He said in almost an alluring tone. Silverfang cursed herself, he could be only simply playing with her feelings then perhaps end up crushing her spark in some sort of way, she wasn't sure what he could do as a ghost but there were plenty she could think of... Maybe... Or not. Either way, she began murmuring to herself in her thoughts, shadow cast over her optics as they dimmed in a manner of offlining her optics but not fully. Starscream then noticed before he could bring himself any closer that Silverfang is... Shaking...?

_**"Why are you shaking like a frightened fleshling?"**_ He asked in a nearly demanding yet calm voice as the Femme Seeker looked at him, her amethyst coloured optics looking into his ghostly red optics.

"You're only going to destroy me, aren't you...? Betray and decieve me just like you did with the others, extinguish me while you work your... Tricks... On me... I hate confessing but yes, I did have a thing for you but I kept it to myself... I was no fool to go around being obvious unlike some... If you're going to finish me off, then get it over with already..." Silverfang said as she looked away, not moving from her place but still continued to shiver. There was only silence until she eventually heard... Laughing?

This laughter did not sound cruel or heartless, but in the way of laughing at a joke, this left Silverfang completely bemused, what exactly did Starscream find funny? After Starscream had calmed himself, he began to speak. _**"You really think I was going to deceive you and destroy your spark? You really have not changed at all, Silverfang... You really are something at times... Even though you remained loyal to me."**_ Smirking, he brought himself near her audio receptors and whispered surprisingly gently. _**"Remain still, and I will show you how I really feel."**_

Silverfang obeyed and did as what she was told. Though, she was curious if Starscream's spark is truly real, reaching out slowly, unsure if she could touch one's spark yet willing to see what happens. With a gentle digit, she felt Starscream's spark jolt slightly at the touch while the Air Commander himself shuddered with a soft groan. Smirking, he moved his spark in front of his phantom body, bringing himself closer to a point where his spark met with Silverfang's, causing both to shudder. The feeling felt so indescribable, yet... Amazing. A part of her had told her she felt... Partially incomplete... The Femme Seeker fell into a daze as she struggled to keep still. _'So, this is what spark bonding is... Yet the other Decepticons call this weak...? I find it rather... Marvelous...'_

While this had to be the only thing Starscream could do as a ghost, he hadn't expect the spark bonding would be so overwhelming... He had not been into forming an actual relationship or he did not have the time or he simply didn't want to... Starscream had lost track, fighting against the Autobots for millions and millions of years and with Femmes being a rare find often had gotten one to a point perhaps where they would forget what it felt like to be one's mate... He knew there was no turning back on spark bonding, once two sparks between two Transformers are fully merged, they are spark mates for the rest of their lives. There was no one he'd merge sparks with but this Femme Seeker... She seemed something else than the others... Starscream craved to have Silverfang in his arms, to kiss her, to hold her close... He cursed himself again, wishing he really could touch her but he would end up going through her, causing her to shiver. Their sparks were nearing to becoming fully merged, which became much more overwhelming for the two. Silverfang seemed to grit her teeth as her optics were offline, her fangs exposed as the moon's rays reflecting off of them which seemed to make Starscream smile, her fangs were beautiful, and shined just like the moon's rays itself.

As their sparks were fully merged, now spark mates, Silverfang shyly looked away from her former Air Commander's ghostly optics though felt drawn in to them as he whispered to not turn away from him. She continued to shiver slightly but it eventually ceased. Silverfang fell into a slow deep relax, sighing silently as their sparks slowly separate and returning back to their rightful places. Silverfang mentally shook her head, she still thinks it's all an illusion, or perhaps she hasn't awakened from recharge. She seemed to slightly flinch as one of her injuries started leaking Energon again... Frag it all, she wished that she could get proper Medical attention but she had insufficient knowledge to tend to her wounds. Funny how she hadn't felt any pain after that moment but then again, spark bonding seemed to make you fade away to a completely different world where as one would be alone with the other.

_**"Silverfang...?"**_ Starscream then noticed as a gash in her left pauldron had begun leaking energon. _**"...The spark bonding was too much for you in your current condition..."**_ He frowned as Silverfang slowly shook her head.

"No..." She paused with a small smile. "Even if it may appear so, it was well the worth..." Silverfang shyly looked away as she spoke again, looking at her former Air Commander in the optics again, this time with a serious look on her faceplate.

"...I'm a Decepticon, and Decepticons don't give up that easily. These injuries are not a problem."

Starscream had to admit that there was more to this Femme than what he thought at first, maybe perhaps she wasn't as useless as he thought she was from the start. Smiling, he couldn't help but think.

_**'She would make a rather fine Queen...'**_

_Mediziner's Rambles: ...Yeah, I tried. ^^; Review I suppose and tell me what you guys think... Please go easy on me, it's my first time writing a one-shot..._


End file.
